1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly for a rechargeable battery used in portable electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,255 discloses a battery assembly for a rechargeable battery including a female and a male connector. The female connector includes an insulating package 3, four battery cells 4 contained in the package and a row of four terminals 5, 6, 7, 8. The power terminals 5, 8 are used to connect with the positive and negative polarities of the battery cells 4. The data terminal 6 is for connection of electronic data to an electronic charging control circuit. The charging terminal 7 is for connection of a charging transformer controlled by a thermistor. As best shown in FIGS. 5-8 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,255, the four terminals are of two resilient arms configuration and received in the recesses 22 recessed from the end and bottom side of the package. The male connector 24 mated with the female connector is positioned in electronic equipment. The male connector comprises an insulating housing and contacts 36 of blade shape retained in and projected from the housing to electrically engage with corresponding terminals of the female connector.
The battery connector assembly is used for a supply of electrical voltage to the equipment, with a results that the power contacts transferring a larger current are blade form and larger in dimension. The remaining contacts transferring data or controlling signal are adapted for a smaller power current transmission. But, to provide enough retention of terminals and contacts when the female and male connectors engage with each other, the remaining contacts also are designed with blade shape and arranged in row with the power contacts.
But, the arrangement of the male contacts in row will increase size of the connector, especially when the number of the male contacts is larger.
Hence, an improved battery connector assembly is desired to overcome above problems.